Jess Pierce
|ethnicity= Caucasian |class= "Queen" |weapon= |element= Fire/Ice/Telekinesis |vulnerable= |first_appearance= Amy vs The Future |latest_appearance= Tayshaun & Amy - The Other Side |status= Alive |abilities= Strong PSI, extreme strength when angry, able to breathe fire |affiliation= |aliases= Her Ragesty, One half of the Osmosis Jones duo (by Aminu) |relations= Brendan Palmer (boyfriend(?)), F.A.N.T (allies), Nina Chevoski (best friend) |height= 5'4" |voice= }} Jess is a human/vampire from Earth. She is rather well known for having serious anger and rage issues. Appearance Jess is a short 21-year-old woman who has brown hair, a purple jacket with a lime green shirt underneath, black jeans and black combat boots. She has brown eyes and two bizarre emblems on the back of her hands. One is in the shape of a flame, and the other in the shape of a snowflake. Whenever she uses one of her powers, her eye colour will change and the emblem will glow. Her eyes will go red if she's using fire and they will go cyan when using ice. She has a normal glove on her right hand and a fingerless glove on her left hand. She also has fangs. Backstory Jess has had lots of problems growing up. During elementary, she was a great student who got awards and high grades. However, Her life went south exiting elementary and going into middle school. She has had anger problems since she was in 8th grade and has had multiple meetings to calm herself down. This instead increased her anger and got to the point where she got expelled thrice in high school for incidents including each high school's principal. She started to fall for her therapist, Brendan when she started getting therapy but hid her feelings. Her rage can hit at any time, so she's always a threat. Add that to her elements and she can be a deadly force. Her home life doesn't help either, with her parents "being dumber than a bag of rocks", so she tends to vent their idiocy by using her powers. While she has never full on assaulted anyone, she is extremely fast at getting angry and going at someone. She is also apparently queen of some faraway kingdom that she's never given a name. After turning 21, Jess seemed to get a taste for wine, and ended up becoming a bit addicted to it. Whether she drinks to forget her school days or not is unknown, but it normally ends with her emotions swimming in fluids. Personality As stated before, Jess can be angered extremely quickly. No one is safe when she is angry, as she can set an entire forest on fire when enraged, or freeze an entire city. She can also tend to overreact to a few things, such as someone declaring their love to her, as shown in First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage when Nikolai admits he likes her. It's usually easy to tell when Jess is angry, as her eyes go a dark brown, her heartbeat gets loud and heavy, pumping blood nonstop, and she starts to lash out, acting like Hulk. Her rage has made even the most evil of people scared of her. When she's near Brendan, however, she calms down a lot. She apparently has something in her brain that causes her to cool it when Brendan is around, and is thought to be in love with him. The unusual thing in her brain also makes her go woozy in the head, and dizzy. If Jess gets a bit too angered, either she will pass out, or one of her emotions will kick her in the stomach. She will tend to do things recklessly in her rage without thinking through what could happen. She has been seen as bipolar by some. Jess also has a bad tendency to swear a lot, which apparently stems from her harsh life. Appearances *Amy vs The Future - Jess appears in Amy vs The Future. You are able to recruit her to your team. *Tayshaun & Amy - The Other Side - Jess is a major character in Tayshaun & Amy - The Other Side. *Fantendo - Journey - Jess is set to appear in an episode of Fantendo - Journey, called Journey to the Other Side, which crosses over with some characters from The Other Side. She appears alongside Jerry Sankovic, Skye Caballero and Blaze Zednik. Trophy Information Gallery Jess.png|Jess as drawn by JessPierce.png|Jess as drawn by Trivia *Jess was originally based off May from Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire, but broke off into her own character. This also happened with Brendan, who was based off the character with the same name, and Wally (Jess's twin), who was also based off the character with the same name. *Jess's personality was somewhat inspired by Anger from the movie Inside Out. **Jess also has Inside Out-esque emotions, as revealed in Tayshaun & Amy - The Other Side. However, they do not appear often after Strike of Santolio. *Aminu's nickname for Jess (One half of the Osmosis Jones duo) is a reference to her body inside being like that of Frank from Osmosis Jones. The other "half of the Osmosis Jones duo" is Laura Palmer. *Prior to The Other Side, Jess had once committed a murder (out of self-defense). During The Other Side, she commits about 150 murders. *In the artwork created by , a hidden "fuck" can be found on her jacket on the right shoulder. **On the same art, a needle can also be found in Jess's hair. Exotoro explained that the joke was that not even her hair could be kept calm. *Jess enjoys chamomile tea. *Jess's music choice is mostly death metal. *As revealed by Nikolai Popovic in First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage, Jess has a world record for most profanity used in a minute. It is never specified how many curse words she said in the minute. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Original Characters Category:RTA's Things Category:Tayshaun & Amy Category:Telekinetics Category:Characters who are alive Category:Adults Category:RTA Games Category:Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Vampires Category:Heroines Category:Pyrokinetics